rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Haven Academy
Haven Academy is the Huntsman Academy of the Kingdom of Mistral.[http://youtu.be/v7lsmq4x9fE?t=18m39s RWBY Livestream] Students from Haven are able to participate in the Vytal Festival. The Academy's Headmaster was Leonardo Lionheart. History 80 years before the start of the series, Haven Academy was founded with the help of Ozpin in the Kingdom of Mistral following the end of the Great War, to train Huntsmen and Huntresses to slay the Creatures of Grimm. As the 40th Vytal Festival neared, exchange students from Haven began arriving at Vale and Beacon Academy. Sun Wukong being the first, and later the rest of Team SSSN and Team ABRN. Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black and Neopolitan also posed as students from Haven entering the Vytal Festival. Following the Battle of Beacon, Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren set out for Haven in hopes of investigating the conspiracy that led to Beacon's downfall, following up on a possible lead from Qrow Branwen's prior investigations. The academy was recently targeted by Salem's Inner Circle. In "A Much Needed Talk" Qrow tells Team RNJR that its headmaster, Leonardo, is aware and will be on his guard. However, in "No Safe Haven", Lionheart is seen meeting with Arthur Watts, putting his true allegiance and the safety of Haven Academy into question. In "Welcome to Haven", it is revealed that the negativity of witnessing the events of the Vytal Festival caused the Grimm to attack all over the kingdom, prompting the council to empty Haven Academy of all of their students and educators with the exception of Lionheart, many of which have since been killed in action. In "The More the Merrier", it is revealed that Lionheart had given Salem the locations of the Huntsmen dispatched throughout the kingdom, to which she has sent Tyrian Callows and Hazel Rainart to slaughter them. The academy staff was likely not exempt from this. In "Haven's Fate", the academy's impending destruction was thwarted thanks to the efforts of Ruby and her friends and allies. Lionheart, however, was killed by Salem for his cowardice, leaving Haven without a headmaster. Uniform Haven's school uniform consists of a black jacket with a light gray outline around the edges, a white undershirt and a white band around the student's left arm. The female outfit consists of a gray and black checkered skirt, whereas the male uniform has a pair of black trousers. Campus Headmaster's Office The office is shaped as a half-circle, with another, smaller half-circle jutting out to the room's front door. A large desk made of mahogany dominates the space of the autumn-colored office. In the right-hand corner, for a more comfortable setting, are a small table and chairs for guests. On the table is a tea set Ozpin gifted the current headmaster, Professor Lionheart. To the right of the front door is a wall containing a secret passage to a small chamber, in which a Seer resides to facilitate communication between Lionheart and Salem. Two tall bookshelves flank the front door. Spanning the far wall of the office and above the windows is a single shelf lined with books, boxes and lamps. Ladders are present to provide access to the high shelves. Much of the floor is open, and a large, rectangular green rug leads from the door to the desk. There are many boxes, books and papers scattered about the floor. The ceiling is slanted, declining from the front to the rear of the room. In the center of the ceiling is a chandelier of four lights with square shaped shades. Quad The quad is a large, spacious area in Haven Academy. It is surrounded by forests and there is a fountain at the center of it, with some shrubbery, wooden benches and lamp posts lined along the perimeter. Flanking the quad are the Kingdom of Mistral's two Cross Continental Transmit towers. The quad leads up to Haven's Grand Hall. Grand Hall The Grand hall is a spacious building leading up to the Headmaster's office which contains a statue of a woman that conceals the Haven Vault. The interior is colored with greens and browns. The statue leading to the vault is flanked by two stairways that join together at the top. There is an upper walkway that can be accessed by flanking stairways near the hall's entrance. The walls are decorated with various paintings and blue banners bearing Mistral's symbol. The lower floor also has some trophy cases. V5 11 00002.png|Grand Hall Exterior V5 11 00003.png|Grand Hall Interior The Vault Like the other academies, Haven is also in possession of a vault. It is a large cave under the school, accessible via a hidden elevator in the Grand Hall. The Vault formerly housed the Relic of Knowledge. When the Spring Maiden is present, the circles on the ground and the Relic chamber's doorway glow brightly. When the Relic chamber's doorway is unlocked, it leads to another dimension with a vast desert and a path where the Relic of Knowledge rested on a stone pedestal. When Cinder Fall and Neopolitan returned to the Vault, the doorway of the Vault was missing. Known Teams *SSSN *ABRN Trivia *As seen with Haven and Sanctum, combat schools in Mistral seem to be named after places of privacy, safety and refuge. *The statue in the grand hall resembles Jinn, the magical being who resides in the Relic of Knowledge. The statue also functions as an elevator to the Vault where the Relic is hidden. References Category:Schools Category:Haven Academy Category:Landmarks Category:Mistral Category:Anima